poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena, The Pearl Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Serena, The Pearl Ranger Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever," :Diaz ::Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. ::Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! ::Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::I'm so busy got nothing to do. ::Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. ::Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand. ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around. Soon, Robbie came to see his friends. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Guys. Gmerl: Hey, Rob. Whatcha singing about? Spike: Yeah, What's all this about? Robbie Diaz: Really, You guys don't know, Today's my birthday. Marty McFly: Whoa, Robbie, That's great to hear. Mordecai: (laughing) Yeah, It is! Eddy: I don't get it, Why is Rob's birthday the best day ever? SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is Robbie's birthday the best day ever you ask? Because, Eddy, He has to start this wonderful day bringing life to a whole new generation of Power Rangers Data Squad, Followed by a vigorous mid-day session of karate with everyone and an afternoon party with Pinkie Pie, Where you unveil his newest, Most prized possession: the Deluxe Jelly Slayer Composite Pro! And for the grand finale, Every one of our closest friends joining together for Squidward's clarinet recital. I am so excited I think I'm gonna explode! (explodes into pieces then walks out of his house) Gmerl: We should head over to Sugarcube Corner, I've just sent a letter to Mrs. Cake just this morning. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, Let's go. So, Robbie and the boys head outside. :Diaz ::Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise. ::this magic that's happening right before my eyes. ::Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. :and the Boys ::Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. Then, the boys laughed as they went to Sugarcube Corner as Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake with icing. Pinkie Pie: Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight... Phew! Look at that, Pound Cake! I am so close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record! Mrs. Cake: My goodness! I can't believe what I'm seeing here! Pinkie Pie: Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Mrs. Cup Cake: Pinkie, Would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room? We've just received a very special order, And the ingredients need to be perfect. Pumpkin Cake: (squeals) Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie. Mrs. Cup Cake: Thanks, Dear! Then, Robbie and his friends came by to see her. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Robbie. What brings you guys here? Marty McFly: Pinkie, You aren't going to believe this. But today's a really special day. Pinkie Pie: Really, what is it? Soon, Robbie whispered in her ear. Pinkie Pie: You're older?! Robbie's birthday is today?! (squeals) My mind has been blown right now, What can be more perfect?! Robbie Diaz: I'll tell you what's making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when Serena moved from the Kalos Region! Atticus Akito: Wait, really? SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy cow, Rob. It's your "birth-iversary"! Robbie Diaz: Exactly! Pinkie Pie: This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight and the girls! Robbie Diaz: Oh, em, Pinkie, uh... (whispers) It's a top secret surprise. Rigby: Yeah, It's best not to tell them just yet. There's a lot of work to do before we can started with Robbie's party. Pinkie Pie: A top secret surprise?! That means I have to keep the exciting news... (gulps) ...to myself! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Serena: (V.O) Serena, The Pearl Ranger! At Twilight's house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are putting Twilight in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Just remember, Keep Flurry with you at all time in case if you need to go anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: And the diaper bag has just enough supplies you'll need. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Cadance. You two just focus on your job, I'll take good care of the little cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickle) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily. You're a real lifesaver. (kiss Flurry's cheek) Be a good girl, Sweetie. Dean Cadance: Mommy and Daddy loves you, Flurry. (kiss her cheek) So, They left for work at Crystal Prep Academy. Just as Robbie and the boys got together, They were having company. Pit: Great! Everyone's here. Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Some people special is coming to visit Cyberspace and Robbie needs your help getting everything ready! main cast chattering Pit: It's... Pinkie Pie and Pit: Everyone from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep! ???, . Pit: Yeah and they're coming here in— Pinkie Pie and Pit: Two hours! ???, . Pit: Right again, on the— Pinkie Pie: ??? (squee) Pit: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Annnnnd? Pit: And that's it. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Robbie Diaz: Uh, how did you know all that? Pinkie Pie: (nervous laugh) Uh... Pinkie Sense? stretching noise Rigby: So, you said you needed our help with something? Robbie Diaz: Follow me. ???, . ???, . Mordecai: Sweet posters! Is that every Legendary Power Ranger Figures? Robbie Diaz: It sure is! When my brother said he wanted to come to CHS and visit, I started collecting things he liked when he was a kid as a surprise! Pinkie Pie: Surprise?! (nervous laugh) Rigby: Wow, now that is so awesome, Rob, even i've been so excited that it's been hard to keep it to myself! Pinkie Pie: (slightly muffled) I have no idea what that's like! Spike: And check out all these old comic books! Gmerl: Be careful! They're mint-in-bag! Spike: (blowing) (nervous whistling) Pinkie Pie: What's this? Robbie Diaz: This is Mighty Morphin Red Ranger action figure, i used to carry him around when I was a kid! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! (nervous laugh) Really cute! (nervous laugh) Sonic the Hedgehog: It is a bit juvenile for ???, but it is very nice of ya. Atticus Akito: I'm sure Shining Armor will love it. Robbie Diaz: Me, too. But there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here and I could really use a hand collecting them. Emerl: Whatever you need, amigo, we'll help you get it. ???, . Robbie Diaz: Thanks, guys! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything! Slider: Totally understandable. Watching somepony else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise. Pinkie Pie: But... eh... what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a person can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the petson standing next to her what it is or she might explode?! Sora: I would say... no. Rigby: The person who ruins a surprise for somebody else has to live with that guilt forever! ???, . Robbie Diaz: So, Guys. We have to make this party perfect, But we can't wait to tell the girls about this or else it'll be spoiled. Mordecai: Don't worry about it, Rob. We gotcha covered. Riku: Yeah. As long as this is only until everything is ready. Yoshi: You said it, Riku. But then, Ash and his friends came by to see the boys. Rigby: Guys, Look. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Guys. Pikachu: Pika pika. Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, If it isn't Ash Katchum and the gang. Miles “Tails” Prower: Hi, Guys. Christopher Thorndyke: Glad we could make it. Mario and Luigi: So are we. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: And us too. Purple Toad: Did we miss it? Yoshi: Not yet, but your timing couldn't been great. Donkey Kong: I can't wait for bobbing for apples. As for the girls, They gather together wondering what the boys are doing. Princess Peach: What do you suppose they're up too? Brandan: I don't know. Barry: Maybe it's something special. Mallow: Obviously. Meanwhile with Gmerl, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie, They had to make sure the girls don't know about the surprise yet. Pinkie Pie: Is it ready yet?! I can't tell! Can I tell the girls yet!? Gmerl: Absolutely not yet, Pinkie. We need to focus on the surprise party. Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Okay... Robbie Diaz: Okay, Here's the list of the things we need to get for the party. Manic the Hedgehog: Dude, (notice the long list) Do we really need that much? Rigby: Yeah, I think it's possible to get all of the items in here. Yoshi: So, What are we waiting for? Mordecai: Let's get this party ready. At last, They got everything ready for the party. As for Twilight, She begins to get suspicious what Pinkie was hiding. Twilight Sparkle: There's something off about Pinkie Pie, She's hiding something. As she looked back at Flurry Heart, She realized that she comes first. Twilight Sparkle: Oh well. Ready for some Funtime with Auntie Twilight, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. (kissed her cheek) So, They went back to her house to spend sometime a bit longer. When they got back, The girls begin to bond Flurry Heart, Especially Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lillie, Mallow and Lana. Misty: Isn't Flurry Heart cute, May? May: She sure is, Misty. I can't believe how adorable she was. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Dawn: And you babysit her before, Serena? Serena: Yeah, And I had Twilight and Robbie to thank for the help. Twilight Sparkle: I always babysit Flurry in case if I don't go to school. Lana: She sure is lucky to have you a loving caring aunt, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Lana. That's a very nice thing to say. So, The girls who're friends of Ash get to go first to play with Flurry. Then, The Team Rocket Trio, Jessie, James and Meowth were spying on Robbie and the boys about what they're planning. Jessie: What do you suppose the twerp and his little pals a doing? James: It looks to me it'd be some kind of party. Meowth: I just hope they don't show me as a piñata. Jessie: You worry too much, Meowth. Come on, Let's get a closer look. Princess Peach: Isn't his so exciting, Girls? Toadette: It sure is, Princess. Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette: We can't wait! Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie keeps the surprise to herself as best she ever could. Pinkie Pie: It's so hard to keep the surprise a secret, It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that... Maybe I can tell just one little person the surprise? Suddenly, a reflectio of Rigby appeared to warn her. Rigby: (with reverb) The person who ruins a surprise for somebody else has to live with that guilt forever! With that said, Pinkie Pie knew he was right. Pinkie Pie: You're right, Spooky-reflection-of-Rigby-that-I-know-is-actually-my-own-imagination. I can't tell anyone at all! (sighs) Then they would tell Twilight and girls and they wouldn't be surprised and it would be all my fault. Just then, The new heroes had came to meet them. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys. How's the process of our Operation: Secret Birth-iversary Surprise? Kassie Carlen: I'm ready. Charles: Me too. James Ray Steam: Let's do this. Pazu: I'm up for this. Gmerl: Well, Everything will be finished by the time we get this started. Yoshi: Yep. Mordecai: This is gonna be awesome. Meanwhile, Serena was looking for Robbie when she tripped into something hard and solid. Serena: Waah!! (falls down to the ground) My head. What just happened? When she dug up something she stepped on, She found the Pearl Data Squad Morpher. Serena: A Morpher, That is so amazing. Palutena and Pit aren't going to believe this. So, She left to tell them what he's found. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Serena showed Palutena and Pit the Pearl Morpher. Pit: Where did you get it, Serena? Serena: I found it out in the open when I was looking for Robbie. Lady Palutena: You have done well, Serena. Toad: That is so cool. Princess Daisy: Wow. Rosalina: Amazing. Serena: If it's okay, Palutena. I want to be the Pearl Ranger of the team just to surprise Robbie. Wario and Waluigi: You? Green Toad: Be the Pearl Ranger? Lady Palutena: Very well, Serena. You have my permission. Use it as wisely as you can. Serena: Thank you, Palutena. I will make a fine Power Ranger. Digit: Come in, Lucina. Do ya read me? Lucina: What is it, Digit? Widget: Serena has the Pearl Data Squad Morpher, She's gonna need your teaching of colluding space and time. Digit: Think you can handle it? Lucina: Of course, I'll do my best to teach her. Back with the boys, They were almost ready for the party. Nabbit: So far so good Donkey Kong: I can hardly wait for this. Huh, Emerl? Emerl: (remembering his promise for Serena as the flashback shows) But I might have to warn you, Serena. The battle won't be easy, So... I'm going to train you as the Red Ranger until one day we can find the Pearl Morpher, You have my word. Serena: The Pearl Morpher? Lucina: We'll explain later, Serena. Emerl will show you how to fight like a Power Ranger. Just as Emerl remembered it, Mordecai and Rigby was with him. Mordecai: Hey, Dude. You okay? Rigby: You stuck or something? Emerl: Huh? (shakes his head) Oh, Sorry about that. I was just thinking. Just then, Jessie, James and Meowth came to greet them in a friendly way. Jessie: Mind if we cut in? Mordecai: Team Rocket, What are you guys doing here? Jessie: Nothing much, Mordecai. James: Just thought we'd drop by for the party. Meowth: And to prove we don't want any trouble this time, Let us begin our Neutral Motto. And so, They begin there Neutral Motto. Jessie: Never fear, We're not preparing for trouble... James: ...But to party and make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the Neutral of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James: Allow us to join the fun with and with a fight! Meowth: Meowth, dat's right! "Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet! And with that, The boys cheered for them along with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: So, Robbie. How soon will the party be ready? Robbie Diaz: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts